


Counting with tongue

by RJLadyA



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLadyA/pseuds/RJLadyA
Summary: Cathyfowl made a comment about solas and freckles and to be fair I needed to sleep.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Counting with tongue

The book was placed gently on an empty spot on his desk, with a whispered  
"Thank you for letting me borrow it."  
He barely registers her presence but nods as she turns to walk away.  
The clouds shift and sunlight comes from the windows above brightening the Rotunda at all levels.  
She pauses on the other side of his desk, looking at him with a curious expression.  
Slowly as he finishes the page he looks up towards her. She is fascinated at whatever she is looking at, but she's just looking at him.  
"Was there something else?" He asks politely.  
"You have freckles, I never looked close enough." She states matter of factly.  
"Ah." He returns her gaze and let's her look. She glances at his hands and back up to meet his eyes. After a moment a thought occurs to her that causes her to smile.  
But she shakes her head and turns to go instead of voicing it. He tilts his head in question which causes her to laugh.  
"I was wondering how far they go," She says.  
He smirks at her.  
"Ah. And what would that answer tell you?" He asks.  
She leans forward grinning now.  
"It would tell me if I wanted to count them all with my tongue," she replies.  
She sticks her tongue out showing the metal piercing that goes through it, bursts into laughter and then flees the room.  
He shakes his head with a grin, he never will understand that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair many people who live in solavellan hell feel the same way. <3


End file.
